A Wolf's Heart
by Wolf Hanyo
Summary: Sammy had been lead into a strange new world. It is now her duty to help fight off the darkness with Sora and friends. Come and see what places they will see on their journey.
1. Chapter 1

**Where Am I?**

I was on my regular route home from school. I was wearing a navy blazer, black dress shirt, navy tie, navy and black plaid skirt, grey vans, and my star pendent necklace. I had black hair that went up to my shoulders and black eyes. I was listening to my ipod touch play 'The Man That Can't Moved' by 'The Script'. I had on my backpack. The seemed like any other to me.

_Why does it seem like every day it's the same thing? That's just boring. _I was about to turn at the corner on the street until a yellow furred dog ran past me. "What the hell," is what I said when I fell on my butt. I pulled off my earphones and rubbed my head. The dog came towards me. "Huh? Oh, hey there little guy." He then licked my right cheek.

"Hey! Calm down buddy!" He stopped and looked at me for a while. I reached over to his collar to see the his name was Pluto. _Pluto?_ "Pluto? Is that your name," he did what seemed like a nod, "Okay. Where's your owner?" He then started to whimper.

"I see, you're lost, right? Don't worry I'll help you find you're owner." He jumped up and down for some reason. He then ran off. "Wait, Pluto!" I ran after the dog. He led me to a dark ally. Pluto just stood in front of a dark hole in the wall. _I've never seen that before._

Pluto began barking. He then ran the hole. "Pluto!" I ran in after him, but when I ran in the hole closed up. I looked around to see if I saw anything. Everything was pitch black. That's when I felt the floor collapse. I tried to grab on to something, but nothing was visible. All I felt when I hit the end of the ground was the intense pain going through out my body. I passed out from all the pain.

* * *

"Hey, are you okay? Can you hear me?" I opened my eyes to see that I was down on a couch is a small place. I saw a girl with brown hair that went a little longer than her shoulders. She wore an orange shirt that had white flowers, tan pants that went up to her ankles, orange socks, and yellow shoes.

"Yeah, I'm okay, but my head hurts a lot." She then placed a wet towel on my head.

"This should help a little. Um, my name is Olette by the way." I slowly sat up.

"Nice to meet you Oleete, my name is S-," I was interrupted by three guys walking into the small place. One was wearing a sleeveless shirt over a black one with a design on it, camouflage cargo shorts, and black with camouflage shoes. He had blond hair that seemed like it was messed up.

"You're awake! We thought you were died," he said. He walked over to me and stuck out his hand. "The name is Hayner." I gladly returned the greeting. That's when another guy came up to me.

"My name is Pence. Nice to meet ya'." He was a red jersey that said 'Dog Street' on it, a white shirt under it, a bandana, regular jeans, and blue and white shoes. He had dark brown hair that was held up by a headband. Then another came up to me.

"I'm Roxas." He wore a white short sleeved jacket with the collar red, black zip up shirt under, pants that were grey on top then white on the bottom, a checkered wristband with matching finger bands, a weird necklace, and black and red shoes. He had blonde spiky hair and blue eyes.

"Nice to meet all of you, my name is Sammy Rose." They all said hi to me. Olette then sat next to me.

"Sammy, do you know how you got here? Cause we found you passed out in front of the Usual Spot." _Usual Spot? I guess that's what they call this place._

"No, I was chasing this dog on the way from school and it went through this hole in the wall. I followed it until the floor collapsed. That's all I remember." Hayner scratched his head.

"You were chasing a dog and you fell? Maybe you hit your head a little to hard on the fall. There was no dog when we found you." I felt my eyes widen from shock. _Pluto isn't here? Where did he go?_

"Well, do you know where at least you are," said Roxas. I shook my head no. "You're in Twlight Town." _Twlight Town? I've never heard of it. _

"I don't think I'm anywhere near my home. Oh, thanks for helping me too." Pence handed me a blue ice cream bar.

"No problem. That's what friends are for, right?" He had one just like mine and was eating it. Everyone had one.

"What," said Hayner, "You've never had Sea Salt ice cream?"

"No. I've never even heard of it." They all gasped from what I said.

"Try it," said Olette, "You'll like it." I looked at the ice cream in my hand. I then took a small bit out of it. It was sour at first then it got sweet.

"Suge!" They all laughed at my reaction. I laughed along with them.

"We told you you'd like it." I looked over to Roxas who had a big smile on his face.

"Yeah, you guys were right!"

"I know, for the time being you can stay here in Twlight Town until we can find out how to get you home," said Hayner.

"You guys don't mind?" They all shook their heads.

"Like I said, what are friends for?" I laughed a little to my self from what Pence said.

"Yeah, I guess we are friends now, huh?" Hayner put his arm around my neck and rubbed my head.

"Exactly!" We all laughed together. Olette then patted me on the shoulder.

"I know of a place where you can stay and it's right next to Roxas's house." Roxas seemed surprised to about this. "You won't mind staying there?"

"Not really. As long as it has a bed I'll be fine." Olette smiled from my agreement.

"Then it's settled! Sammy will stay here in Twlight Town!" They all cheered. Roxas nudged my shoulder.

"Looks like we'll be neighbors, huh?" I felt a small blush appear on my cheeks.

"Yeah, looks like it."

_I barely met these people and they already consider me as a friend? At least I'm considered a friend though. I can't wait to see this place Olette was talking about. Looks like I'm here to stay for now.

* * *

_

**There's the first chapter of my new story! I hope whoever's reading it likes it. Tell me what you think should happen in the story. Make sure to read and review! Wolfhanyo out~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haunted Mansion**

I was lying down in my new bed in my new apartment. The place was a lot better then I expected. It had small kitchen, living room, one bathroom, one bedroom, and had a great view of the town. It was probably at least one in the afternoon. _I guess I should get up._ I sat up on the bed to see that a pair of clothes was on the counter next to my bed.

I got up and saw that it had a little note. I read it out loud, "Here are some new clothes. I hope you like them. From Olette." I got the pair of clothes. I started to change into a white short-sleeved button up shirt, a red tie, my star pendent necklace, regular skinny jeans, and grey sneakers with a red star in the side. I decided to wear my black hair loose. _Wow, I have to remember to thank her for these. Well, I don't have anything better to do so I guess I'll check out the town._ I walked up to the door with my keys in hand.

I locked the door and went down the stairs. The town was a small one, _it does sort of remind me of home._ I saw a small vender near my house. The sign said 'Sea Salt Ice Cream'. I walked up to the vender and purchased one. I then walked around to see that there was a hole in the wall. It looked like it led to somewhere.

I walked through the hole to find myself in a forest. It was very dark, the trees seemed like they were died. They were all grey. That when I saw something moving around near the trees. It was bright and it moved like a snake. I shook my head. I then looked back to see nothing there. I forgot about and kept on walking. That when I saw something at the end of the path. I walked towards it.

When the path ended, I was in front of this old mansion. There was a huge lock on the gate. That's when I noticed something near the window. I squinted my eyes. What I saw was a girl standing there just looking outside the window. It looked like she was starring right at me. Then I heard a twig snap. I quickly turned around to Roxas. He was looking at the window too.

"Roxas? What are you doing here?" He looked at me.

"I, um, I saw you walking around and followed you. Did you see her too?" He pointed to the window. I looked back to it. I nodded.

"Yeah. I did, why? You too?" He nodded. That's when I saw Pence coming towards us.

"This is where you two have been. I see you found the haunted mansion, Sam."

"It's haunted," I asked. Pence walked up to the gate.

"They say that you can see a girl standing just looking out the window. In reality it's just a curtain." I saw surprised to hear that. I quickly looked back to the window. The only thing that was there was a curtain. Just like Pence said. Roxas seemed surprised too.

"But she was just there," said Roxas. I looked over to Pence.

"We just saw her. Up there in that window." Pence looked like he wanted to laugh at us.

"Guys you must have ate something cause no one's there." Roxas and I couldn't believe it. What we saw wasn't real. "Come on, we're all going to the tower. Hayner's got the ice cream." Roxas agreed and looked over to me.

"You coming?" I looked back to the mansion, to the window once last time. _I know you were real. There's no way that was just a curtain._

"Yeah." I turned away and followed both of them out. We walked I think across the town. That's when we made it to the tower. There waiting for us were Hayner and Olette. I remembered that Olette gave me these clothes. I walked up to her.

"Olette, thanks for bringing me the clothes. I really like them." She got a small blush on her cheeks.

"You're very welcome. Here, have one." She handed me an ice cream. I gladly took it. Then Hayner showed me the way up to the tower. It was so high up. I didn't even want to look down. We all then sat down on the edge.

"You ready for the battle, Roxas?" I turned from Hayner to Roxas. Roxas stopped eating his ice cream.

"Um, yeah. I'm all up for it." Hayner seemed happy to hear that. I turned to Olette.

"What battle?" She looked at me.

"Hayner and Roxas signed up for this battle to get a chance to fight the champion. Also to get this big trophy."

"Wow, good luck with that guys." They thanked me. Then it was getting late and we all got up to leave. When I got up my foot slipped. I fell backwards off the tower.

All I could feel was the air as I fell. I saw everyone looking down at me as I fell. The fall seemed like it was forever. That's when a thought went through my head.

_What if this is it? Is this how it's going to end? I never even got the chance to say goodbye to everyone, not even to get home. _That's when a picture popped in my head. I was with everyone from home. I was standing next to two of the most precious people to me. On my right was a girl with black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing a black blouse, blue skirt, and black hi-tops. On my left was a girl with brown hair, big brown eye, and pale skin. She was wearing pink blouse, white skirt, and white flats. They both seemed very happy to be with me.

They were fraternal twins. I was staying with them ever since my parents died. When I saw their smiles my heart pounded hard against my chest. I felt very different as I was falling. I felt power swell up in me.

As soon as I was about to hit the ground, darkness swelled out of my star shaped scar on my chest. A lot came out that I used it as a cushion for my fall. The darkness kept swelling out. I felt all my energy being drained. My eyelids got heavy.

Then there was someone wearing a black cloak. I couldn't see their face, but they began to say something. "Don't ever let the darkness win, not unless you want it." It sounded like a man who was speaking. He opened his hand and faced it towards me.

His hand started to take all the darkness away from my body. All of it was taken away. The last thing I saw was the man and someone standing near him. It was a young girl with blonde hair and was wearing a white dress.

The last words I heard was her talking. "I knew it, she can help bring him back." I closed my eyes and went into a deep sleep. _Help him? Who exactly is him?_

* * *

**Was what Roxas and Sammy saw at the mansion real? Will Sammy be all right? Who were those people? You'll have to wait until the next chapter of a Wolf's Heart. I hope you guys like my story. Make sure to read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Struggle**

I was standing in a pitch-black room. I was wearing a black muscle shirt, black shorts, my star pendent necklace, and barefoot. I felt a cold chill down my spine.

"_You've awakened." _I turned around to see no one there. I didn't hear a voice, but the words popped into my head.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" That's when all of a sudden a picture of a boy with brown spiky hair with blue eyes popped into my head. "Ah!" I grabbed my head. So many things kept popping into my head. It was all about that boy. It hurt so much. "Who is h-he?"

"_Someone you'll meet in the near future. This boy can help you find your way back home."_ I didn't believe what the voice said.

"Really?"

"_Yes."_ That's when I saw a white light. It got brighter and brighter, so I put my hands over my eyes.

When I uncovered them I found myself in my apartment. I was laid on my side towards the window. I turned on to my other side to see that someone was there. I squinted my eyes to see it was Roxas. I sat up vey quickly.

"What is y-you doing here?" I felt my cheeks heat up. All I was wearing was a black tank top and white girl boxers. I tried to cover myself up. He got a small smile on his face.

"I was the one who brought you home after you incident." He walked over to the side of my bed.

"Incident?" That's when I remembered myself slipping and falling off the tower. I scanned my body for any wounds, but to my surprise there weren't any.

"I mean," started Roxas, "Who faints in the middle of nowhere?" I looked at him confused. I slowly got out of bed.

"I fainted?" He nodded.

"Yeah, we talking and eating our ice cream then all of a sudden you passed out." I bent down because there were drawers under my bed. I had apparently clothes there now. _Olette, I sure do owe you one. _I grabbed some brown cargo shorts and just put them on. I already had a shirt on, not like it mattered. I looked towards Roxas.

"Thanks. So, were you the one who changed me?" He got a dark blush on his cheeks. I could a blush on mine too.

He shook his head like crazy. "N-no! Of course not, Olette did." I walked closer to him.

"If you say so." He got a relived look on his face. He looked at the clock on the wall.

"Aw, man I'm going to be late!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

"Roxas, where are we going?" He looked back at me.

"The Struggle tournament." As we were running, we ran passed the hole in the wall. Right when we ran passed it I saw something. There was a blonde haired girl right passed it. I got out of his grip. "Something wrong."

I just stared towards where the hole in the wall was. "I'll catch up to you later. I forgot something." He nodded and kept running. I ran back towards where the girl was.

I got to the hole and walked through it. The blonde haired girl wasn't there anymore. I walked through the woods towards the hunted mansion. There was the huge gate with the keyhole in the middle of it. "Huh, maybe I was just seeing things?" I turned on my heels, but right when I did I heard a creak.

I slowly turned back to see that the gate had slightly opened. I looked in both directions. "What the?" I shrugged and walked through the gates. Then something even creepier happened. The gates began to close! _This does not look good. It looks like I'm stuck here though. _

"_Sam." _I felts shivers go down my spine. I looked to see the front door to be open. _That voice…it sounds familiar. _I decided to go in. There was a large staircase leading up stairs. I didn't know I should go up it or not.

That was until a white flash came out of nowhere. "Wah! My eyes!" I shielded them by putting my hands over my eyes. For some reason something felt different. I took away my hands from my eyes to see I was in an all white room. There was a table with two chairs on each end. I saw drawings on the wall. Most of them were of that…_boy from those visions._

"Sora," was the name that came out of my mouth. I got a little shocked that I knew that. "How did I know that?" That when I heard someone giggle. I turned to see the blonde haired girl sitting in the chair.

"From those visions that were showed to you in your sleep." I looked at her surprised.

"Did you show me those visions?" She shook her head. "Then who did?" She looked up at me.

"The Organization." I scratched the back of my head.

"Organization?"

"Organization Thirteen. I don't know exactly why they showed you that, but I've got an idea." _Organization Thirteen?_ _I've never heard of something like that._

"I'm sorry, I don't know your name." She looked a little surprised to hear me as that.

"Namine." Right when I was about to say my name she spoke up, "I already know your name Sammy." My got wider from hearing that she knew my name. "I know almost everything about you."

She pointed towards a drawing on the wall. When I looked at it I noticed something weird about it. It was a girl that looked a lot like me I mean she even had my necklace. Then I saw something that really freaked me out. She had the ears and the tail of a wolf. _No way…_

"N-Namine, is that really suppose to be m-me?" She nodded.

"Like I said I know almost everything. Like how you aren't normal." I felt myself shaking. _This can't be happening. _I tried to speak, but the words would never come out. I had everything that I wanted to say in my mind. Things is when it came to speaking I couldn't do that. The shock had come to me. That someone had figured it out.

"A hanyo, I think that what it was called. That's what you really are, right?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Time To Go**

I was standing in the middle of a white room with Namine sitting by the table. "I think it was called a hanyou, I mean that it what you really are, right?" I felt shivers go down my spine. I slowly turned towards Namine while keeping my head down.

"How did you know that?" She giggled a little before she spoke up again.

"I told you before I know almost all about you." I looked up at her to see she had a small smile on her face. It didn't seem like she was just throwing out guesses, but somehow I had a weird feeling about this.

"Why am I here? You said that Organization Thirteen were the ones who showed me those visions, but why am I _here_?" She slowly rose up from her chair while walking towards me. She placed her hand over the drawing of me.

"I wanted to ask you a favor. Before they find out I'm doing this." I nodded slowly.

"Sure, what's the favor?" She turned back to get something from a drawer. Once she opened it I noticed it was a bag of money. She quickly came back while placing it in my hand. It wasn't that heavy, but not that light. _Money?_

"There's going to be a train waiting for you at the station. I need you to get on it and leave this place." I tilted my head in confusion.

"W-what? Why do I have to leave all of a sudden?" She grabbed my hands in hers while giving me this weird look, almost as if she was worried about something big.

"The Organization doesn't seem to believe you're here just quite yet, so if they find out you really _are _here they'll just erase you memories and…" I squeezed Namine's hands. She quickly looked up to see me with my smile.

"Don't worry I can handle anything, but I'll go to the train station anyway. I just want to say good-bye to my friends first." Once I let go of her hands, her smile got wider. That's when I remembered she didn't finish what she was saying. "What would the Organization do if they did find out?"

"They'll do to you what they did to Sora." I felt a slight pain in my chest when she said that.

"Well, can you at least tell me where this train will take me?" She nodded while returning back to her chair.

"To the home of a wizard. From there he will tell you everything you need to know." I nodded slowly as I made my way towards the door.

"Namine?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to Sora?" She closed her eyes while still having her smile.

"He's fine, just been asleep for a while, you'll meet up with him later. I'm sure of it, but you have to go off first." I felt my smile some back.

"Will I see you again?" She nodded her head slowly. She then turned towards me with a warm and gentle smile.

"Yes, someday. I just know it." That's when the flash of light happened again. I didn't bother to shield my eyes because I had a feeling that I wasn't going to see her for a while. Before I knew it I was standing outside of the mansion in front of the gate.

"Namine, I promise I'll find you again someday." That's when I turned on my heel and started my way towards the tournament Roxas and Hayner were competing in. I was already in the woods searching for the hole in the wall out of here. That's when I heard ruffling. I stopped in my tracks.

I quickly turned to see nothing there, but as I tried to make my way back I was launched flying towards a tree. The air was knocked out of me hard. Though as I looked up there was this silver monster floating around the trees, _what the hell?_ It was very weird looking. It's mouth was a zipper, had a huge crest on it's head, and it's body as slim as a snake.

I slowly got up while placing all my weight on the tree. That monster kept coming closer. I pushed myself off the tree getting in a fighting stance. Right when it was close enough I punched it right where that crest, but that's when some even more surprising happened.

It wasn't affected at all. It just smacked away my hand while aiming for my head. I quickly crouched down avoiding the attack. I then quickly made my way out of there. As I ran towards the tournament I noticed that there was this weird sound being I. When I looked back there were at least four more of them.

"Ah! Where the hell did those come from?" As I ran for my life I heard the whistle of a train. Before I could even react I noticed it was the town shuttle. It was coming straight towards me. There was no time to think of anything, but to jump on.

As it got closer I jumped right before it was able to take me down on to the top. I heard some bumps as it kept going. _Must have hit those snake monsters_. I turned around to see shuttle was leading me straight towards the tournament. I felt a small smile grow in my face.

Once it was close to the path leading to the tournament I jumped off having no worries about anything. Oh how I should have been worried. Right as I was bout to pass right into the tournament while hearing cheers for the fighters, I was tripped.

I quickly put out my hands first, caught myself, and pushed myself back on my feet. I turned around out of instinct ready to hit whoever tripped me only to see it was those monsters again. _Aw man, not you guys again! _I put up arms in front of my face ready to dodge whatever was coming at me, but then I heard a clang.

I slowly dropped my arms to see one of the monsters froze in mid air while shaking. _What just happened? _That's when I noticed I was gripping something in both my hands. I lifted my arms back up to see I had theses weird huge keys in my hands. One was black at the blade while where at the handle was sliver with a chain that had a little mouse on it, _A key? _While the other was red and blue swirled at the blade, three spikes at the end, black stars were all over the blade, the handle black, and the little chain had a wolf howling to the moon on it.

"What are theses supposed to be? Swords?" Before I could think about it too much one of the many monsters attacked me again only to send me into the wall. I grunted a little out of the pain, but I started feel the anger raise up. "Why you!" I ran up to it only to slash it right through it's side with the key blade. I looked at it in amazement. _Whoa…_ I could feel a smile creep on to my face.

I turned on my heel to face the other ones. I don't know why, but I felt like I had power in my hands. I ran straight towards all of them at once while pulling back my arms. Right when I was close to the rest of the five, I swung in my arms and multiply slashed them all down. I stood there for a minute while thinking of what I'd just done.

"Haa, what ever those things were they're gone now. I better go find the gang and say my good-byes quick before more show up." I'd noticed my arms felt lighter while making my way towards the gathering. I looked down to see the blades were gone. "Huh? I guess I was just imagining things?" I shrugged while finally making it to the tournament.

As I looked through out the crowd I'd managed to find Olette and Pence standing in the crowd cheering. I ran over to them only to be greeted with smiles. "Where have you been," asked Olette while Pence kept cheering. I felt my sweat drop while rethinking everything. _I don't think Namine wants me telling them about what's going on, but what can I tell them? I'm off to see the wizard? _

"I'd heard that there was a train a that could take me back h-home. I went to earn some cash so I could get on it and come say thanks for everything." That's when Pence turned around with a shocked look in his face.

"What? You're leaving so soon?" I nodded slowly while scratching the back of my head.

"Yeah, I know it's sudden, but I have to go." Pence looked over to Olette and she nodded to him. Pence got something from his pocket that was a camera.

"We should all take a picture once Roxas comes down with the trophy. That's way we'll remember you." I nodded while turning over to stage to see Roxas being handed the Struggle trophy with Hayner standing next to him. Once they noticed us, they made gestures with they're hands to come up.

Before I knew it Olette and Pence were pushing me up the stairs. As we got together ready to take picture with the trophy in the middle, they pushed my up next to Roxas as we the ones behind the trophy.

I got a small blush noticed my hands were on his chest. "S-sorry." He laughed a bit as he held up to trophy in one hand while the other one was wrapped around me neck. That's when everyone got up against me; the picture was taken of all us in one big group hug.

As we all slowly pulled ourselves back up I looked over to Hayner and Roxas. That's when I explained to them that I'd be going 'home'. They both seemed a little depressed, but managed to keep their smiles. Roxas walked over to me. "We'll take you to the station, but don't you want to maybe get you clothes?" I looked down to see I was only wearing a tank top and shorts with my sneakers.

"Oh right!" They all laughed as we made out way toward Roxas and mine's home.

We'd already made it to the station in just a few minutes after I got back into my school uniform along with my backpack. We were all standing right in front of the station saying out good-byes. Olette quickly came up to me only to get me in a hug. I froze for a second from the sudden action, but hugged back.

Once she let me go I heard someone sniffing. I looked to see it was Pence. "Are you crying," asked Hayner in a mocking tone. Pence shook his head while wiping his eyes.

"No…y-yes! We just met now she had to go!" I laughed a bit along with everyone. I walked over to Pence and patted his shoulder.

"We'll meet again, I have a feeling this won't be the last time. He laughed as he nodded. I looked over to Hayner while holding out my hand. He gladly took it in his.

"Yeah, I'm sure we will." He then pulled me into a quick hug, but then pushed me back. I was a little surprised when he did that, but I felt a small smile get on my face.

"Aw, you gonna miss me Hayner?" He got a slight blush before crossing his arms.

"Ha, why should I? Like you said we'll meet again." I nodded while looking over to the last person. Roxas. He was scratching the back of his head while looking at me. I held out my hand towards him.

"I promise we'll meet again." He nodded while taking my hand. That's when I got closer and gave him a hug. He kept his arms open until a few seconds later he hugged back.

"Yeah, someday…" As I pulled away a quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek before anyone could notice. As Roxas placed his hand over his cheek I ran over to the stairs. Once I got over all of them I heard something being said in a small voice in my head.

"_Sora's here…" _I stopped in my tracks while slowly turning back. As I looked back towards everyone I noticed something different about someone in particular. My eyes were laid on Roxas, but I could have sworn for one spilt second I saw Sora. I knew my eyes began to widen. Everyone seemed a little worried.

Olette asked, "Something wrong?" I shook my head now feeling my smile come back.

"Um, I need a favor before I go," they al nodded they're heads asking what it was, "If a guy named Sora ever comes through here, can you tell him 'Sammy wants to you?" Hayner nodded as we all heard the whistle of the train.

"We will, now go before you miss you're train!" I nodded as I ran, but I told them all something as I ran.

"Thank you everything, Hayner, Pence, Olette…and you Roxas!" As I passed through the door I heard them all reply to me while running away themselves.

"Sammy, we'll be waiting!"

I laughed as I purchased my ticket and made my way towards the train the ticket vendor told me to go to. As I made my way I noticed that train was different from the rest. It was purple with yellow stars all over it with a wizard hat on it. _That must be it. _

Once I was in the train, I noticed I was the only passenger. I heard the whistle of the train and quickly took my seat. As I sat there it started moving. Moving away from Twilight town, the place where I met some new friends. Along with some weird monsters and the girl in the haunted mansion, Namine.

I placed my backpack next to me noticing something weird about it. I sniffed the air around it only to smell something familiar; _I swear it smells just like…_ I quickly open it up to see I was right. There in the middle of my bag was a sea salt ice cream. I felt my smile soften. I got it out of my bag and it's wrapping. I popped it into my mouth while looking out the window of the train.

_I know I'll see all of you again, _I thought as I looked through out the sea. I did have this great feeling about seeing them again, but when I remembered seeing Roxas as Sora made my heart thump a bit. As I looked out the window the scenery changed.

There was no more ocean or town, but it was just this quickly flash and I was in space. Little did I know as I made my way to go see the wizard Namine told me to, that there I was going to meet someone who will tell me everything that I never knew.


End file.
